Mr. Backlot
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mr. Backlot| jname=ウラヤマ| tmname=Urayama| image=Mr. Backlot.png | size=220px | caption=Mr. Backlot in the | hometown=Hearthome City| region=Sinnoh| game=yes | generation=IV| games= | gender=Male| anime=yes| epnum=DP084| epname=Hungry for the Good Life!| java=Kenta Miyake| enva=N. Ronald Levine | footnotes=???}} Mr. Backlot (Japanese: ウラヤマ Urayama) is the owner of the and Trophy Garden. He is also said to be the owner of Amity Square. His house has a back garden where s can capture wild Pokémon. He is apparently a compulsive liar, as he will repeatedly insist that a Pokémon appears in his garden despite not even residing in his region. His butler, who serves him well, covers up for his lies, importing said Pokémon into the garden and allowing the player to capture rare Pokémon not found elsewhere in Sinnoh. This is often very helpful in completing the National Pokédex. In the games In , Mr. Backlot is said to be the owner of , the Trophy Garden behind it, and Amity Square, in Hearthome City. He resides in his office of the Pokémon Mansion, accompanied by his butler, and a guard. He takes a walk in his garden every morning, and discovers a new Pokémon everyday, surprising his butler. After saying that he is telling the truth about seeing the Pokémon, the butler leaves to add the Pokémon to the garden to cover up for his master's fibs. On any given day, the "planted" Pokémon that was in the Trophy Garden the previous time Mr. Backlot was last spoken with will also still be there, allowing a two-day window to catch each of these Pokémon. Quotes ;When talked to :"Er-hem! There's a lot for me to be proud of inside, and outside, of this home... But what makes me the most proud is my trophy garden in the back! Why bother travelling afar when Pokémon are attracted by my garden? They come to me in hopes of seeing the garden! Well, doesn't that make you envious? You are envious, yes?" ::No: "I know you're really envious... You're not fooling anyone..." (conversation ends) ::Yes: "Muhohoho... I bet you are! I knew you would be! But I don't mind! I enjoy sharing my stories with you! So! When I go out into my prized trophy garden, Pokémon come running to me. They sidle up as happy as they can be to see me! Well? Doesn't that make you envious? You are envious, yes?" ::No: "I know you're really envious... You're not fooling anyone..." (conversation ends) ::Yes: "Muhohoho... I bet you are! I knew you would be! But I don't mind! I enjoy sharing my stories with you! So! This is what happened this morning when I went into my trophy garden. I noticed a cute-eyed , which joyously ran over to me. The ran up and gave me a smooch on my cheek..." :"Wha... Erm... Wh-what are you saying? I'm no blowhard! Listen... Mutter, mutter... Whisper, whisper..." :"...It's true, I tell you! No lies ever leave these lips! There really are cute in this garden! Honest truth!" Sprites In the anime Mr. Backlot appeared as a character of the day in Hungry for the Good Life!. His Pokémon are cared for by his mansion's caretaker, . and met him at the mansion while escaping from the rain. Mr. Backlot welcomed the group to his mansion while Monica bought out some Poffins. The next day, Mr. Backlot took the group out to his Trophy Garden. When arrived with their mecha, Mr. Backlot and Monica with Ash and drove after the trio and sped through a forest. eventually found Team Rocket and Mr. Backlot and the rest of the group caught up. After Team Rocket was defeated, Mr. Backlot and Monica returned to the mansion. He and Monica waved goodbye to the group and the that Dawn as they headed off. Pokémon Taking care of Formerly looked after appeared at Mr. Backlot's mansion from a nearby forest. It would usually come over for something to eat. It caused trouble by devouring all of Dawn's Poffins showing a liking to them, but caused much displeasure to Dawn's other . However, after helping take down and rescue the other Pokémon, Dawn decided she wanted Swinub to go with her.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三宅健太 Kenta Miyake |en=N. Ronald Levine |fi=Petri Hanttu |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Jacek Kałucki |es_eu=Mario Martín |cs=Vojtěch Hájek}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mr. Backlot appears in Suffering Psyduck, where he introduces , , and to his prized Trophy Garden. He asked Cynthia to investigate a case of a missing after someone reported it going missing in his Amity Square. Pokémon that he is always seen carrying. It is unknown if it is actually his or one of the Pokémon in his Trophy Garden. None of Pichu's moves are known.}} Seen at his garden Trivia * Mr. Backlot's Japanese name is a pun. His name is "Urayama" (ウラヤマ), but his butler adds shi (し or 氏, which in this case is a more polite form of "Mr.") to his name, making his name sound like the Japanese word for being envious, 羨ましい (urayamashii). In the game, he asks the player "Well? Aren't you envious?" (どう？うらやましいじゃろ？？) over and over before telling the player what new Pokémon are in his garden. * In Pokémon X and Y, Elena, who trades an nicknamed Stevie to the player for any Pokémon in random hotels, mentions that Stevie was caught in Mr. Backlot's Trophy Garden. Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Herr Reichedel es:Señor Fortuny it:Sig. Granlotto ja:ウラヤマ zh:羨慕